Generally, a ‘one-foot drive’ mode is capable of stopping a vehicle even a brake pedal remains disengaged by applying a fixed cost regenerative torque to a driving motor when the accelerator pedal is disengaged. Such a driving mode has been applied to electric vehicles using a motor as a driving source, such as an electric vehicle (EV), a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), and the like. The electric vehicle to which the ‘one-foot drive’ mode is applied may decrease loss due to hydraulic brake to improve fuel efficiency, and allow the driver to drive the electric vehicle by a manipulation of the accelerator pedal.
However, since the vehicle is stopped when the accelerator pedal is disengaged, the accelerator pedal should be engaged when creep driving is desired or intended (e.g., while parking the vehicle), which is inconvenient. As a result, the electric vehicle according to the related art to which the ‘one-foot drive’ mode is applied does not provide the creep driving. In addition, since the electric vehicle according to the related art to which the ‘one-foot drive’ mode is applied is decelerated based on the fixed coast regenerative torque, drivability of the vehicle is deteriorated.